warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aurorablaze
Welcome! Hi, Aurorablaze, welcome to Warriors Wiki! :) Nice to meet you. If you have any questions about the wiki or how it works, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I could also make you a Charcat, which is sort of a pixel cat (see this page for examples). See you around!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Undid something? :I can't remember the exact instance you're talking about, there's been a lot of vandalism lately so all the edits I've been making just blur in my head :P I'm sorry if I undid your hyperlinks, I usually don't undo something like that... it may have been that I saw something else funky in the edit and was short on time so I undid it without seeing the rest... or, maybe it was because you were linking every instance of a word on the page? (Ex. "Firestar and Graystripe went to RiverClan where Graystripe did something blah blah"... the word Graystripe is linked twice) and usually on pages we only link the first instance of a word, or the first instance in that section. It still may have been a mistake on my part, thoguh, and if it was I apologize. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's okay, I just fixed the things, but at first I didn't know that you only linked once or once every few sections either. It's just because if we link every time, the page turns into a whole mess of blue, and it's kind of distracting. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Halftail Hi Aurora. Please note that you have no need to post your message twice; all the users here have things going on in real life and we can't be on here 24-7. I will receive your message and reply when I am able. As to the question; I'm not sure I remember doing that. You can keep Halftail as he is, the summary sounds fine. Try to keep it just centered on him, though, and not generalize it to include Yellowfang as well. As for your hyperlinks.... refresh my memory, what do you mean by those? On Halftail, or on something else? Also, please sign your name by typing four tildes: (~~~~) Just type those, and your user name will show up with a link to your page. It's easier to respond to you then. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) i had put it under references. Aurorablaze Here's Aurorablaze! Just tell me if there's anything I need to fix! :)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 15:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I fixed her! Is this better?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure! First, you go onto the Charart page scroll down, and upload one of the blanks to your computer. Then, you open the blank in a graphics program like GIMP, Photoshop, or pixlr.com. There, you can color the cat, color the eye, add ear pink, and shade it. hope this helps! :) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...'']] 22:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC)